This invention pertains to handbags and, more particularly, to ladies handbags having interchangeable handles. It is often desirable, for reasons of personal preference or color coordination for a lady to be able to change the shape of the handles of a handbag or, alternatively, to change the bag used with a particular handle. This may be especially true when the handles, as in accordance with one feature of this invention, are formed of a clear (or neutral shade) plastic material. Any of several bags of different colors or styles may then be selectively secured to the handles without concern as to color mismatching. There are some relatively complex constructions shown in the prior art for making somewhat similar substitutions. One, for example, will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,400 of Goldberg. Other pertinent disclosures may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,110 of Faistenhammer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,988 of Schultz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,308 of Mack. None of these patents, however, disclose a construction as simple of concept as that proposed herein. It is, accordingly, the primary object of this invention to provide a means for rapidly and simply changing the style of handle of a particular handbag. Another object is to provide such a construction for simply and readily changing the bag affixed to a particular handle. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.